1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming method and an image-forming device that reduce the generation of gaps between dots.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed an image-forming device of a type such as an inkjet printer that has a recording head. The recording head moves relative to a recording medium both in a main scanning direction and in a sub-scanning direction to form images on the recording medium. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,203 has proposed such a type of image-forming device.